<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Christmas Traditions by larkofchaos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28303113">Christmas Traditions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/larkofchaos/pseuds/larkofchaos'>larkofchaos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dungeons and Daddies (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Grant Wilson is actually happy for once, I've been talking nonstop about my Wilson OC family in my discords for the past two months, Meet Jackie Daniel Harper and Franklin, Not Proofread, Penny isn't mine, SO SAD, This whole fic it just the WIlson family Christmas because I was feeling things, Wilson Family bonding, but i dont remember their AO3, she belongs to a discord friend, so I decided to either pay up or shut up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:36:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28303113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/larkofchaos/pseuds/larkofchaos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not often the Wilson family all get under one roof for Christmas, but this year, by some miracle, they managed it. With a few new additions, too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Darryl Wilson &amp; Carol Wilson, Darryl Wilson &amp; Grant Wilson, Darryl Wilson &amp; Original Female Character(s), Darryl Wilson &amp; Original Male Character(s), Grant Wilson (Dungeons and Daddies)/Original Male Character(s), Grant Wilson/Kai Levesque, Henry Oak &amp; Carol Wilson, Henry Oak/Darryl Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Christmas Traditions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is nOT proofread aND written during a writer's block so like it's bOUND to be cruddy. But I wanted to intorduce these lovely OCs into the world outside of my Discord DMs so like, fuck it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Christmas was simultaneously Grant’s favorite and least favorite holiday. He absolutely adored getting to see his older siblings and hang out with his in-laws and his nephew. But, he also hated how much people-time it had. More often than not, when the conversation really got going, Grant hit the wall and had to leave because he was just… Not very social. He hated how many people there were, especially as the family grew between both Jackie and Daniel getting married, and Jackie’s son and Henry and his step-mom and step-siblings and…. Just thinking about how many people there would be made his heart race and his internal battery hit empty. It sucked major ass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, luckily, this was the first year Kai got to tag along. That’s fantastic because Kai is an instant recharge to his people-battery. Nothing more recharging then Kai laying his chin on Grant’s head. Currently, Grant was leaning on Kai’s shoulder as he played Minecraft on the computer. Usually, Grant would be playing with him, but not today. He felt too tired today. He wanted to conserve his energy for when his siblings and their partners showed up in an hour or so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Grant, kiddo, you know you can head up to your room if everyone gets too loud or something, right?” Darryl put a hand on Grant’s shoulder as he said it, watching his youngest look up at him. Grant nodded, not really saying anything before turning back to watching Kai fighting with some Minecraft monster Darryl didn’t know the name of. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darryl made his way back into the kitchen, working on finishing up the few cooking-esque things he had to before his kids and Carol arrived. It had been awhile since Darryl and Carol had gotten together. There wasn’t any bad blood between them, that was for sure. They stayed decent friends, but most of the time they just didn’t work to get together unless Mercedes invited Carol over for a game night. He heard the knock on the door, but just as soon as he moved to go answer Henry and Carol came in one after the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Howdy, howdy, everyone!” Henry chirped, shutting the door behind Carol and bending to greet Bigly as the energetic greyhound ran up to greet his favorite guest. Henry looked as tacky and predictable as ever, ugly Christmas sweater, Birkenstocks, and all. God, he’s a dork. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darryl felt Carol appear next to him more than heard her, looking up to see his partner sit on the couch with Grant and Kai and ask about all the neat Minecraft rocks since Kai was currently deep in a strip mine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’re you doing, Care-Bear?” Darryl asked, giving Carol a quick hug before moving to continue dicing the potatoes. Carol looked pretty standard for herself. Nice shirt and jeans with a cardigan. She looked more happy now than Darryl thinks he’s ever seen her. Happy with her girlfriend (soon to be fiance) and two step-kids and Grant every other week during the summer. Darryl knew he was happier too. Happier with a man and woman who adored him and four boys split between the three of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doing just swell, Dare-Bear. What’s the ETA on our adults?”  She leaned over him to steal a piece of sausage from the pot on the other side of Darryl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jackie oughta be here any minute, and Daniel will be here within the hour. He’s bringing his girlfriend.” Darryl nudged Carol with the insinuation of the last sentence. It was rare Daniel got a steady relationship, much less one that lasted long enough to bring the girl home for Christmas. Darryl just prayed she was okay with all the Wilson family chaos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dan has a girlfriend?” Grant chimed in from the living room, climbing off the couch and heading toward the kitchen to give his mom a hug. Carol let him latch onto her side and ruffled up his hair a bit. Grant always had been a momma’s boy. </span>
</p><p><span>“Apparently. Her name’s Penny.” </span><span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span> <span>It wasn’t until seven that everyone had actually arrived. Grant found himself sitting at the kitchen table with his siblings and their spouses. Jackie’s hair was blue at the moment, cut in a short bob and shaved on the left side. Grant didn’t have many memories of Jackie when he lived at home, by the time he was old enough to have memories she was going off to college. A twelve year age gap definitely hindered how close he could be to her. Daniel wasn’t much better, a ten year age gap between the two of them. Grant sometimes wished he knew the both of them better, but he knew that would be nearly impossible at this point. </span></p><p>
  <span>Jackie was sitting next to him as they played some card game. Nudging him and being a general nuisance. Like older sisters do. It was great. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay, Grant, Grant!” Jackie turned to face him, laying her cards down on the table. “Now that I have met Kai, you are legally required to tell me everything about him. It’s the law.” She looked so serious, and it made Grant smile. He’d always felt attached to Jackie, some of his earliest memories were her carrying him around on her hip as she did chores and whatnot. He wished he had more of those. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, he’s my boyfriend. That’s for starters.” Grant twisted the drawstrings of his hoodie around his fingers. Of course Jackie waited until Kai had gone to the bathroom to let Grant talk about him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, yeah, no dip. What else?” Jackie seemed genuinely invested in learning about Kai, about letting Grant talk about his love life. And it was pretty sweet, if he’s being honest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He um- he likes DnD, it’s a really big hyperfixation for him. We’re in a campaign together that meets at the local game store. He’s a Kenku bard, Pierre. And- and I play a firbolg cleric, Sky, and they’re in love. It’s great. I love them. Our DnD characters have been dating longer than we have.” Grant watched as Kai walked back in, sliding into the chair on the other side of him and quietly taking his hand. He could tell Kai was intimidated by so many new faces, but he also knew Kai was an extravert and just needed to get over the immediate feeling of being overwhelmed and he’d start talking as much as he usually does. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grant, you just called yourself a slow burn fanfiction character in seven languages.” Jackie took a sip of her drink as soon as she finished the sentence. Daniel barked out a laugh and clapped his hands loudly, as he usually does. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jackie! Jackie, sometimes, sometimes love is making your fictional bird man who sounds like a broken record flirt with forest himbo who’s horny for Jesus.” Kai retorted, leaning into Grant’s side. Apparently he had heard Grant tell his big sister about their cool DnD campaign. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait- wait, wait, pause.” Penny, Daniel’s new girlfriend butted in. Grant liked her well enough. Following Wilson Tradition, she was not straight. Leaving his older brother, once again, as the token cishet. “Kai isn’t like- a fourth brother? I thought he was Henry’s kid or something…” She mumbled, flushing a bit as Jackie choked on her hot chocolate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! No! I’m- I’m Grant’s boyfriend. I’m just here. Because Mom went to meet Enne’s parents.” Kai explained, reaching over Grant to steal his drink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.. Okay. But, Henry you have kids, though, right? I feel like Daniel told me something about you having kids.” Penny pressed the pad of her thumb to her bottom lip, Daniel quietly wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Grant could tell Daniel was in love with her. There was something deeper there than the girl’s he’d bring around in the past. He’d never bring one of them home around Christmas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! I have twin boys, Lark and Sparrow. And my wife is currently pregnant with a third! We’re thinking of naming her Piper. But, we’re not sure yet.”  Henry moved to take a seat at the table, settling himself next to Carol on the corner of the table where they had to squeeze in a chair because there was no more room around them. The kitchen table in Darryl’s house was not meant to hold nine people, but they made it work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know Merc was pregnant! That’s fantastic Henry!” Carol beamed, jostling his shoulder affectionately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! We’re at- Dare, how many weeks is it now?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should be fifteen.” Darryl replied, moving to sit between Daniel and Henry. “Speaking of kids, where’d Frankie go?” Darryl looked over the island into the kitchen floor, where Franklin sat with Bigly, petting his back. The nine year old perked up hearing his name. Grant didn’t talk to his nephew much, he didn’t know much about him. But he did know that Frankie was an absolute disaster with the biggest soft spot for animals. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should get this card game going. What are we playing?” Daniel asked, leaning his elbows on the table in a way that made him look like a younger Darryl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Canasta.” Harper answered after finishing out dealing cards. Playing Canasta had become a family tradition when Grant was just barely old enough to know how to play cards. They started playing Canasta once every Christmas. And this year, they got to add two new people to that tradition in Kai and Penny. The family game of Canasta had doubled over the years, and Grant felt so happy his family formed into something so hectic but so perfect. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>